Dear Santa
by Moonlight Bambino
Summary: Dear Santa, I want... A series of Santa letters written by 10th gen kids and the 1st gen will be their brothers. Fluff
1. Tsuna's letter

Dear Santa,

Mama told me that you will give good kids looooots of presents if they are good! Is that true? Tsu-kun is a good kid right? Mama said so! And Papa! And nii-san! My nii-san is the best in the whole world! He's always nice to me and help me with homework! He also bring me to the park and buy me things! I loooove him the most! But I'm really sad nii-san don't play with me anymore. I saw him working hard every night and it looked so hard!

I wish I can help him in some way, but Tsu-kun is still small and don't know how to do a lot of stuff.

Can Santa grant my wish? Because I really want something! Can you go tell nii-san to spend time with me? Pretty please? I'll give you toys!

Tsu-kun

* * *

Tsuna tucked his letter under the Christmas tree and grasped his hands together, hoping Santa would grant his wish. Then, he ran to his bedroom to sleep. After Tsuna went away, Giotto came out of his hiding spot and walked toward the tree. He silently wondered what his brother wants this year. Will it be toys again? Food?

Slightly excited, he unfold the letter and read the content. His smile dropped and a frown replaced it. Giotto made an agreement with himself; to spend more time from now on with his cute brother.


	2. Hayato's letter

Dear old man,

Tch, that stupid brother forcing me to write this. But since I'm already writing this, might as well write down my wish. I do know that you, old man, doesn't exist, but, I know that my wish will definitely come true. (*smirk*, I know everything)

This year for Christmas, I want those books that teach you how to make explosives. Recently, this anime show a cool main character lighting up dynamites and I want to do that too. Seems very awesome and cool, perfect for me.

I also want:

-science kit with all the chemistry tools

-cool binocular

-telescope for star gazing

-new sets of curtains, preferably dark colors (the current one lets light seek through in the morning and I hate that)

-a scientist coat

If you don't get all the things that I want, I'll play pranks on my brother.

Hayato

* * *

Hayato twiddled with his pencil, thinking if that's all he's going to ask for. Coming to an agreement, he left his letter under the Christmas tree and walked to his room, preparing to absorb the information in his book like a sponge.

At that moment, G's veins are throbbing very hard as he read the content of the letter.

"That brat, being so greedy, asking for so many things. And he'll play pranks on me if he doesn't get what he wants? He's fucking spoiled." Taking a deep breath, G exit the mansion and went to a nearby store to buy all the materials, wrapped.


	3. Takeshi's Letter

Dear Santa,

I really don't wish for anything. My brother always taught me to be thankful for what I have and not ask for things I can't have. In thinking about others, I think that I have a better life than them, so I shouldn't ask for more when others can't even afford the simplest thing I have.

All I wish is for next year to be a good one or even better than this year.

Thank you for reading my letter,

Takeshi

* * *

Asari smiled and felt proud of himself that his words reached his brother. It made him feel glad that his brother listen to what he said and that he's a good role model.

"Wait, this is bad. What should I get for Takeshi then? Even though he said he don't wish for anything, I still feel sad if I don't give him something." He pondered. "Maybe G will help me!" Immediately, Asari rushed off to his best friend's house and plead for help.


	4. Lambo's Christmas Night

A baby name Lambo snuggled against the warm blanket on the bed. Christmas season is here and thus, Lambo's is dressed in mini Santa suit. He even had a matching red hat on his head.

Soon, Lambo's eyes open wide and he looked around the room, searching for his parents. When he didn't see them, he began to cry. Immediately, his mother came rushing to his side, patting his back and cooing him.

"Oh my baby, what's wrong? Miss mommy? Let's go downstairs, Lambo-chan. Your daddy and onii-chan is there!" She said cheerfully and when she arrived downstairs, she place Lambo in a high chair. Nearby, a lightly lit green evergreen tree decorated with ornaments stand tall next to the family. A big bright yellow star perched on top of the tree.

Outside, Lambo can see it's still snowing and there was already layers of snow covering the lawn. He pointed his finger toward the snow, telling his family that he wanted to play with snow. Getting the message, Lambo's father said, "Tomorrow, Lambo."

"Here, Lambo." His older brother, Lampo raised a spoonful of mashed potato to Lambo's mouth, but Lambo avoided the food and made a face.

"That's why I don't like brats." Lampo muttered and his mother heard it.

"No calling you brother a brat, Lampo! Be a good brother!"

"Hai, hai." Lampo replied lazily and put both of his hands at the back of his head to lean on as a cushion.

Finally, when the dinner is ready, the family decided it's time to open their presents.

"Look, baby. This is what mommy get you!" The mother said and show a matching sweater and warm pants. Of course, it's Christmas themed.

Lambo shake his head and swatted the clothes away.

"Mom, I bet my present is better than yours," Lampo taunted.

"Confident much, son?" The father said as he watched this mini competition between his wife and firstborn arise.

"Of course." Lampo take out his gift and out came a grape candy pacifier. Lambo immediately reached for it and once Lampo gave it to him, he stuffed it in his mouth, chewing on it.

=.=

 **Guys, you can decide on which guardian's letter is next! Visit my profile for more detail. Vote in the poll!**


	5. Ryohei's Letter

DEAR SANTA,

PLEASE GIVE ME STRENGTH TO TAKE ON THOSE BULLIES THAT DARE TO BULLY KYOKO!

I WANT TO PAY THEM BACK TWICE AS MUCH HARM AND BEAT THEM SO THAT THEY WOULD NEVER GO NEAR KYOKO AGAIN! KYOKO IS SMALL AND A GIRL, SHE CAN'T PROTECT HERSELF, SO I HAD TO DO SO AS HER OLDER BROTHER.

PLEASE AT LEAST GIVE ME ADVICES ON HOW TO IMPROVE MYSELF. PLEASE!

FROM,

RYOHEI

* * *

Knuckle crunched the letter with his hands with eyes like a predator. He rather not have his younger brother carry the burden of defeating the bullies; as the oldest of the siblings, Sasagawa Knuckle will personally deal with the bullies.


	6. Chrome and Mukuro's Letter

Dear Santa-san,

I wish Mukuro nii-san wouldn't come back injured all the time. He told me that he needs to train with big brother in order to become stronger, but every time he would come home with injuries. I hate seeing blood on him every time and it hurts so much to see him wrapped in bandages.

I had no idea how hard the training was, but I do know that nii-san's body won't be able to take it if he was injured everyday. Nii-san would always told me to mind my own business but I know he's doing this so that I wouldn't worry. But still... I wish he would let me help and maybe we can train together so that nii-san wouldn't be so injured.

Sometimes, I sort of hate Daemon nii-san for making Mukuro nii-san go through all of this, but I know he's doing it for nii-san and the family's sake.

Therefore, Santa-san, please at least help along Mukuro nii-san's training so he wouldn't hurt so much every time.

I'll be very thankful,

Chrome

* * *

Daemon weep as he read that sentence about his beloved sister hating him. However, he couldn't grant her wish; Mukuro needs to realize his own strengths and weaknesses in order to move forward. There's no easy way out of training. However, one thing confused him: every time after the training, Mukuro wasn't in such a bad state and it wasn't as horrible as Chrome said.

On the other hand, Daemon was creeped out my his brother's letter:

Dear Santa,

Kufufufu, that annoying skylark's once again bothered me very much. The fact that he dare go against me was so irritating that I want to rip him to shreds. Whatever I do, he would always insult me and wouldn't let me go until he had a satisfactory fight.

I am already so tired from training yet he still exhaust me even further. Now my kawaii sister was worried about me! Unbeknownst to her, the reason why I have those injuries was mostly all from that skylark.

I'll curse him, that damn kid. I'll go use voodoo dolls on you and stick those needles in the doll so many times until you would beg me for mercy! Kufufufu, then you would be my slave and I'll watch your pathetic state while laughing.

And then I'll...

Daemon skipped over the gruesome content and went to the ending:

So, Santa, grant me the power of a Satan so I can bring skylark to hell.

From your sweet Satan,

Mukuro

* * *

Daemon sighed; another wish he couldn't grant. God, and people said he was weird and creepy; they should go interact with his brother!


	7. Hibari's Letter

Santa,

I wish to find stronger opponents than myself so I can bite them to death. Aniki is longer a fun challenge seemingly as he was always away from home due to missions. As much as I enjoy fighting with him, things are starting to get boring as there are no longer any challengers around 24/7 that can satiate my hunger for violence. With aniki no longer around, I'm getting weaker and soon, these herbivores might get stronger than me, which of course is impossible, therefore, I need to train harder. Yes, all for my beloved namimori... and maybe a certain herbivore.

Hibari Kyoya

* * *

"Kyo-kun!" A small voice shouted and Hibari turned around only to receive a strong bear hug. He frowned and pushed the "teddy bear" away, immediately knowing that it was none other than Tsuna.

"Mou, you're no fun!" Tsuna pouted. "Ne, wanna come play at my house?"

"Hn," Hibari answered monotonously.

"Yay!" Tsuna proceed to hug Hibari once more, but this time, the raven stepped aside, causing Tsuna to trip. However, Hibari did mange to catch Tsuna before he fell face flat.

"Hehe, thank you Kyo-kun!"

"Hn."

* * *

 **Do you want an epilogue?**


	8. Epilogue

The elder siblings are gathered together and came to discuss one major problem: how to grant their brother's wishes. Some are very extreme to the point where it's no longer a present, rather it's a massacre. Others are too cute that that brothers had no idea what to give. All in all, the elder brothers are in a huge dilemma.

Giotto coughed to get everyone's attention. "So, first let's state what our siblings want for their gifts then we can come up with ways how to help each other. So, Tsuna wanted me to spend time with me which I'll definitely do, but I want to give something more physical, something that Tsuna can treasure and hold onto."

"That shitty brat wants a ton of things. End of the story," G said though it still doesn't sit right with him on the idea of how Hayato thinks he can prank his elder brother whenever he want. Like G will let him anyways.

"Takeshi doesn't wany anything and I'm really troubled by that," Asari frowned and sighed. He had consider buying his brother more baseball items but seeing as his brother already owns a lot of bats, gloves and balls, there's really no use in buying more. Other than that, Asari really had no idea what other interests does Takashi has.

Everyone all skipped Lampo's turn since Lambo's still a baby, he couldn't request for anything.

"Ryohei wants strength and yes, I can train him but I felt that he should enjoy his childhood more and not spent time on training like what I done in the past," Knuckle said. He appreciates his brother's concern and of course, went to address it and beat the bullies to a pulp, but Knuckle really wants Ryohei to act his age and just be carefree without a care.

"Chrome wants me to stop training Mukuro so hard, which unfortunately, I can't do that. Mukuro wants an impossible level of power. How the fuck can I give someone Satan's power?!" Daemon threw his arms up, very confused on how Mukuro obtain such imagination. Really? Satan? Should he get Mukuro a therapist as a present?

"Hn. Kyoya wants power." Alaude stated and folded his arms.

The dark atmosphere rose and the elder brothers all sat there, thinking deeply.

"I don't understand," Lampo started and interrupted Giotto when the other opened his mouth to say something. "I mean, since when does presents has to be an object? It's the thought that counts and if you all spend time with them, I'm pretty sure they'll all believe that it's the best gift ever."

"Since your brothers wanted strength," Lampo said toward Knuckle, Daemon and Alaude, "Then just train with them and you can buy them weapons to help with their training. There, problem solved! As to you guys," Lampo looked at Giotto and Asari, "Just buy the brats something that they feels strongly passionate about. I'm sure the brats would be very thankful. One can never have too much of something."

Silence rose from the room.

"T-That's quite a speech, Lampo. Since when are you so..." Giotto said, not knowing how to end the sentence.

"Talkative? Thoughtful?" G suggested and Giotto nodded.

"I have my moments," Lampo held his head high.

"Alright, so I guess that ends our meeting?" Giotto looked around at each member and no one disagree, all had something in mind to give as a present.

And that ends the Christmas season for the Vongola family.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this story! Be sure to go to my profile for details on this request story where I'm planning to write stories on Gio & Tsu!**


End file.
